


Incorrect Commitment

by infinitrinx, witheredflowers



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Extreme Crack, F/M, OH PUTIN FUCKITY SEX!, Other, google translate fails, im serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitrinx/pseuds/infinitrinx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheredflowers/pseuds/witheredflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh Putin FUckity Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incorrect Commitment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MischiefsLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefsLady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [False Engagement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133193) by [MischiefsLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefsLady/pseuds/MischiefsLady). 



Incorrect commitment  
MischiefsLady

Summary:

You, for I suggest that we have the opportunity, and now, when we. An overhang of two because we do not even tried this confusion about Social Media, which publishes more than you understand, is dating not drunk  
Tips:

Tumblr searches online, it might not have the opportunity to write about it passed. This, I thought I had to be casual in the head two or three chapters something a little more after the head of the body, the length. ;) As always, your comments and we look forward to fame, it is more than you know, appreciated!

Prompt: You know, we were both too drunk now when she tries the extension of this confusion to understand me, suggested that because we only because errors on the situation of social media that does not overcome older.  
First Chapter

Chapter Text

Darcy phone rings, when you start, it's only 7:00. Hell she would marry someone asked to sing for the fifth time in a row, and when I saw the ring tone (the ignored initially, or the Muppets?), It would probably answer, I think, "she did it. She stands Martens calls Yamanoshita, blanket and took her hand on the phone.

Mom woke up and it is clear he is trying to close his eyes at all to take the pounding headache, repeated flashes. Until he answers the call, the touch screen with a single finger jabs.

"Look there," he murmurs, but it's not a problem. Mother already off, it will be carried out in the conversation.

! , "Oh, Mr. Darcy is over happiness'm much, I think we are now coming here today, I am convinced, and so far, I think that you, your father, and because of this event back, we are satisfied me .!. "Darcy music from his mother: Unpleasant used sticky, and began to doze is too long. Darcy more than they ever someone I could speak met, it is fast, loved his mother.

"'m Mmhmm ... .Yes ... .okay .I really happy ... .." Mr. Mom ... we are glad that you picked up the phone and muttered the words of the agreement. Just do what the fuck to sleep his mother and able. Friends last night gathering has been found to be epic. Too bad for them, and they drank tequila effect on Tony, you should sleep.

"[OK], and then love. And your father, please do not over paying for the things to worry about. I am happy to pay for one day of your dreams. Kiss, kiss, girls, Tel." After cutting at all time! Darcy was strange, hell, she looks at the phone, then call me.

Then he hung up the phone in the evening, it was the Facebook icon to stand to catch the eye.

63 alerts? Law can also press to open the application is not correct. While many of the ideas and what they do not know the reason is because. After the office where the night before her like crazy, it's not his birthday

She knocked on 1 notification. Jane messages.

... I do not know, Darcy and now Loki until you have spoken to the other! Congratulations! (However, I want to talk about it ... Do not call me).

What? Loki? Who .... ah ... Oh.

Him. His brother, tall, black hair, big statements like solitude. If they get past the hot guy you recently before. At the end of the night with her a long, hot first, took her panties, she held essentially on the base 1. What they heard was the story last night?

Idiot see last night to write down what she has decided to go ahead. Hey, it seems that it is the first time, Facebook was not drunk, and I'm sure she's not just yesterday. Then he was ready to go back to sleep, his head still hurts, it, it was confirmed that a. It will probably fantasize about her body and hands warm Loki, the soup was too early for this kind of care is nonsense.

Finally Darcy page load and Loki verittupparkkiran without understanding, as his own film, Tony is a big smile on his face on the sofa hugged drunks. Read, it's not so bad for her, though. Then his eyes scanning the words on the mail attached.

Guess what this great fool to marry him, he asked me? I was right! Ms Logie Estate Odinson Go! Best night of my life ...

Oh. God.

Oh. Ink. God.

Oh. Crap. What the hell is the last night of tequila?

Darcy loses his grip on the phone sitting struggles. "Crap!" If he feels his forehead, and she was crying. It was when hankovarin that shit hurt in particular struggle with added headaches. It will sit in the abandoned against his pillow backplane and. Last night, there is still damned fuzzy to take shape memories began.

Again Loki, enthusiastic kiss in the dark wandering hands - hat, full of wisdom and Tony and lampshades in extreme drunken conversation. However, he proposes? In fact, she felt ill recall that specific time.

Darcy, with his back to roll near the edge of the bed on the side. When Loki saw him, he threw himself on the floor with carpet covered asleep, his eyes widened. He and his team head folded as a pillow on his stomach, on the one hand there is the other hand. His shirt, Darcy, to a very low waist jeans muscle mass, broad shoulders and swallowing lead.

Or less is not enough of it, she believes.

He growled softly, and, on the back, if you threw an arm over her eyes as she looked at him. A. Darcy, in fact, hardly daring to breathe, before him on the back and hotter than it is, because it is his jeans girl. St. movement Sixpack B and C will be canceled, and may be its form ...

Darcy slams closed eyes. O Sex. Oh Putain fuckity sex.

What happened last night?

What happened last night?

Headache ,, as she stood up, took a deep breath and take a great effort to find the need to resolve this chaos. It was his mother, no, they do, they're not saying that you do not want to get married anytime soon, which means that the call was not sure. This land is to be good. Tony, thanks to the extension of the hand of God in coffee and goat. It feels, it will require a lot of time as possible.

 

Last night he always wore a pleated dress long it takes to glide out of bed as quietly as possible. Chuck Taylor called at her door, grabbed his cell phone. He took the last, the space before slipping quietly under nitittiruppatarral Loki leave.

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

Loki Software to close the door when you hear a click will open your eyes. Thor and his colleagues and last night he drank everything to go, there is no pain, there is a headache. It has always been like a fish, and jealousy, and his brother, have something to drink, then, is pretty happy.

However, it was interrupted, but Darcy and out of the room, there is something here with her in his thoughts. A few moments that his presence, she captivated. Laughing to himself and luscious lips, mind and body sharp nasty spill tasty, but it's a bit the ultimate in peace, as last night was.

Unfortunately, they are not, he was with her in the lead role as the drama was part illusion. She was sick in the night and went to bed, and if you choose to sleep on the floor, on his shoulder he had.

He adjusted his pants up key may be a deep yawn, reaches the ground. I think maybe he is not Darcy · ... and then to see the place. Loki is not a woman of action. It is completely in his. If there is not a damn puppy, you need not worry that it is in the presence of her anyway.

He was on the phone, Oost and Loki back pocket to catch it with his ass in front of the elevator. A glance at the screen shows her mother. It will continue to be available as soon as possible in order to know his his youngest son because of her, he took the time after the call is not uncommon.

Slide open the phone icon with a long finger in his ear, and set the mobile phone. "Hi Mom."

Loki I smiled mobile "in the morning, a good son. But, like the mood this morning." She knew that he held out Thor and how the party will not be last night, and he also knew that you always hear anyway.

And "may be good because, of course I'm not, am I right, sleeping on the ground."

"Glad to hear. You can tell you today is that the mother" Loki wrinkles in the forehead.

"I do not think so," he answered cautiously. It's like this, to question you, Thor, were in trouble the last time. It was a good conversation, avoid the other wants his father.

And "good", in a quiet area between the two, he said may be involved. Loki, you know what happens now. He did not know, because it's you, nothing but what he can not say anything now. Frigga clues to be ready, as it is for him.

"Well, I'll look in the garden with my paints and canvas. Today, I can assure you that this will not put a good day. So give me a call, in the sky, to once again took captured for your brother in the city it away. "

Thor and Loki first memory during his visit to New York laughter of a few years ago. Thor Loki around and try to get sick in the subway, I find my way home. Thor, a father wanted him to come.

"I'm not, it's nice, is great, behind to go. Today the mother is, please enjoy your movie."

"I'm Loki. Then when you're ready, you can bring your own dinner you love your home sweet girl." This plan was an answer, but separate Loki, the wonder on his mother what Sweet Girl excited. Maybe he can still know his interest in Darcy. You are Thor, he opened his mouth, already exists.

He is his old college roommate and I ring his phone Fandral, he is looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to MischeifsLady!
> 
> We made this for you as a birthday gift. Lets see how badly google translate screws up your beautiful fics and have a laugh.
> 
> English> Japanese > Tamil > French > German > English


End file.
